


In a Heartbeat

by skyhealer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Past Mind Control, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/pseuds/skyhealer
Summary: "Suppose the precursors hadn't been wiped out. Suppose somehow They came back. What if they took someone else this time? Someone you knew. Doctor Gottlieb perhaps. If They were willing to trade his life for yours, would you make the trade?""For Hermann? In a heartbeat."





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera) for helping me get this idea a line in my head to an actual fic and [stevebuckyswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseroni/pseuds/stevebuckyswitch) for catching my "I'm typing this at 2am" misspellings and autocorrects

“Suppose the precursors hadn’t been wiped out,” Newt looked up at the psychologist he’d been talking to for the last couple of hours that the PPDC has assigned to check his mental status after the destruction of the anteverse and his return to control over his own body. “Suppose, Doctor Geiszler, They somehow came back.”

“Newt,” he corrected her absentmindedly, mind and heart racing at the idea of the precursors coming back.

She nodded. “Newt then. What would you do?

Newt looked to the side, thinking. “You mean after fighting the urge to run and hide?” He have a short, self deprecating laugh before meeting the psychologist’s eyes. “I would be right back in the lab helping fight Them.”

She made a note on the pad in front of her, nodding. “And what would you do,” she continued, “if they took someone else this time? Someone you knew. Doctor Gottlieb perhaps. If They were willing to trade his life for yours, would you make the trade?”

His heart stopped. No, not Hermann. Hermann who the precursors had wanted most, his mathematical knowledge and expertise on jaeger and breach sciences far more enticing to Them than Newt’s own in biology, though They had made do when it became apparent Newt was all They would get. Hermann who had given Newt that small heat of strength, that day in the Shao towers to gain control, just for an instant. Just enough to warn of Their presence in his mind. Not Hermann.

“Doctor Geiszler?” She asked after Newt had been silent for a long moment. “Newt? Would you give yourself up if it meant saving someone else?”

Newt took a shaky breath, unclenching his hands where they’d tightened on his knees. “For Hermann? In a heartbeat.”

The psychologist’s eves flicked briefly to the observation window. “Why is that?”

“When the precursors had control it was like-“ he paused, remembering. “It was like being stuck behind thick glass. Or like, trapped in a block of clear ice. Able to see and hear everything They were doing but unable to do anything about it. And a constant voice in your ear, telling you no help was coming, would ever come. That you weren’t strong enough, had never stood a chance against Them, no one did.” He leaned back, fingers ghosting over the tattoos on his forearm. “It’s…it’s not something I would wish on my worst enemy, let alone my…” he faltered, knowing he should tell them everything but not wanting to reveal how deep his feelings for Hermann really went, not yet. “My lab mate, my drift partner,” he paused again, before adding quietly, “my closest friend.”

* * * 

Hermann watched from the observation window as Newt spoke with the psychologist. The marshals had asked him to observe the interview, having worked the closest with Newt. His grip on his cane grew tighter as he listened to Newt describe what life had been like for him the last ten years, and when Newt said he would go back to that hell if it meant saving someone, if it meant saving _Hermann himself_ , he had to grasp it in both hands to keep from swaying or falling over

They psychologist asked a few more questions that Hermann barely took notice of, before excusing herself and joining them in the observation room. “As far as I can tell,” she said at Marshal Pentecost’s unspoken prompting, “Doctor Geiszler is in complete control. It is my opinion that there are no lingering remnants of the precursors beyond the nightmares he’s admitted to. There have been no drift echos and he says he hasn’t experienced any ghost drifting since Their destruction. I would be willing to give him the all clear to return to work, provided he continues working with someone to deal with the nightmares.”

Pentecost nodded. “Doctor Gottlieb?” He asked turning to Hermann. “Do you agree with the assessment of Doctor Geiszler?”

“The past ten years have left their mark on him, as they would any person. However there is no question in my mind that we have the true Newton among us once more. Albeit,” he added with a wry twist of his lips, “a Newton who seems to have learned drifting with aliens hellbent on the destruction of the Earth may not be the best idea”

Pentecost rolled his eyes. “Then it is my opinion Doctor Geiszler be released. Doctor Gottlieb? Would you be willing to tell share the good news with him while we give a report to the other marshals?”

Hermann nodded, eyes still on Newt in the other room, who’s fingers had begun tapping out a rhythm on the arm of the chair he was leaning back precariously in. Only after Pentecost and the psychologist left the room, door clicking shut behind them did he turn from the window and make his way to the door leading to the other room.

As he entered, Newt tilted his head back to see who had come in, almost falling over as it caused the chair to unbalance. Newt had to flail his arms wildly to right himself so he didn’t fall backwards. After all four chair legs were back on the ground and the chair itself was back to a safe, upright position, Newt stood and faced Hermann.

“Hey Herms!” He greeted. “What brings you down here?”

Hermann took a step closer. “Pentecost asked me to share the news. Based on the psychologist's observations as well as my own, he has decided that you are truly yourself again and should be allowed your freedom.”

A startled look passed across Newt’s face, quickly replaced by a growing grin as what Hermann told him sunk in. “Are you serious? Dude! That’s so awesome!”

“Indeed,” Hermann replied, watching Newt’s victory dance with amusement.

“Oh man this is so amazing you have no idea. There are so many things I’ve been missing and wanting to do the last ten years, I’m not ever sure where to start. I could- wait…” Newt stopped, trailing off. “You said your own observations. You...you heard all of that?”

“I did,” Hermann confirmed, watching a blush creep up Newt’s cheeks. “Newton...would you really have given yourself back to Them if it meant saving me?”

Without looking up from the floor where he’d dropped his gaze, Newt gave a shrug. “Yeah man. I mean, I dealt with Them for ten years, would prolly be best able to fight them off if it happened again cause I’d know how. Besides, I couldn’t just leave you, if They did take you, knowing what it’s like. What They would do to you.”

“Why?” Hermann asked, taking another step closer so he was right in front of Newt. “For years all we did was argue, and after our drift, right when we were starting to rebuild our relationship, our possible friendship, you were forced to leave. So why would you give yourself back to those devils for me? When I failed to see Their grasp on you and did nothing to help the first time They had you?”

“Well I...we...because you….” Newt fumbled for words. “Oh, fuck it.” He mumbled, finally meeting his eyes. Hermann had a moment to wonder what Newt meant, before the man reached out and cupped Hermann’s cheek. Then he was leaning up and covering his mouth with his.

Hermann froze for a moment at the unexpected but not unwelcome kiss, before the hand not grasping his cane came up to tangle in the hair at the back of Newt’s head and he was kissing back, sighing into it. 

Eventually Newt broke the kiss, leaning back just enough to rest his forehead against Hermann’s. “Not gonna lie, that was probably at the top of my list of things I wanted to do the last ten years,” her murmured. “Longer, if I’m being honest.”

“Honesty is the best policy I’ve found.” Herman responses breathlessly. “In that vein I must admit to having had similar thoughts over the past several years as well.”

Newt gave a soft chuckle, thumb brushing across Hermann’s cheek. “Yeah? Well now that I’m free, wanna go get dinner or something sometime?”

“I would love nothing more.”


End file.
